This invention relates to locking connectors, particularly connectors of the nut-bolt type. One aim of the invention is to provide a connector assembly wherein the axial frictional locking forces are different at various points around the connector axis, whereby mating thread surfaces are precluded from a floating condition that could result in a loosening of the threaded connections.